


【尺J】星国异闻录 04

by ftr295



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftr295/pseuds/ftr295
Summary: 讲了一章的废话/只顾着爽
Relationships: Jo "CoreJJ" Yong-in/Park "Ruler" Jae-hyuk
Kudos: 1





	【尺J】星国异闻录 04

两人站在桌前，皱着眉头将坚果从锦缎的袋子里倒出来，面面相觑。只见各色干果颗颗饱满，香味浓郁，却显得与贺礼的画风全然不同。

“这是……哪里送来的？”

“你看。”曹容仁把袋子翻过来，右下角绣着一只生猛的老虎头：“是虎国那位海将军吧？”

“我怎么不知道这是他们的特产。”朴载赫在坚果堆里摸了半天，却没摸出其他更有价值的东西，只觉大开眼界。

“我听说，虎国的土壤贫瘠，环境恶劣。这许是那小太子亲自辟了块地栽培的，个头十分饱满，气味也清香。”

“咕——”距离上一顿饭已有几个时辰，朴载赫的肚子忍不住叫了起来。

“要叫人传膳吗？”

“不用了。”朴载赫随手拢了堆坚果到面前，就盘起腿坐在桌前的软垫上，一只只拨开。“这个，不会有问题吧？”

“吃吧，不碍事。”曹容仁只觉得突然饿了就剥壳吃果子的朴载赫就像小孩子一般天真无邪，忍不住开口逗他：“不会给你下毒的。”

“什么？！”朴载赫大惊。

“逗你的。”曹容仁笑道：“他们既然到来为你庆贺，又岂会做这些事。”

“那样最好了。”

两人说得久了，朴载赫便亲自在寝殿内点起香来。他嘴里嚼着坚果，忍不住将头放倒在曹容仁肩上。时已入夜，窗棂上投下婆娑树影，只有隐约的蝉鸣声传来，温和静谧。萨摩耶在外面的庭院里睡得呼呼响，似乎也是颠簸了数日累坏了。

曹容仁给小皇帝擦了汗，又轻轻拍着他的肩膀，让他靠得更舒服些。他原有些困倦，浑身上下又热又累。但现在身边有位可敬又可爱的皇后，在他眼里是全天下一等一的出色，便自觉万事满足，立刻变得精神百倍。

两人坐着剥了半袋子的坚果，各自吃得心满意足。朴载赫再起身去查看贺礼，将一只沉甸甸的盒子搬到桌上，打开时，却是一座其貌不扬的石雕。曹容仁看了半天才看出来雕的是一座石桥，心中立刻了然：“这是那李汭燦小将军送来的吧？难为他背着这稀罕物，一路来到这里。”

“哥怎么知道的？这里却没写着出处。”

“他们那皇帝，早年是木匠世家的出身，原先是个造桥的匠师，登基这几年也没忘了营造，一有闲暇便四处走访。”

“哥果然是见多识广。”朴载赫听他说得头头是道，羡慕不已。

“这都说来话长。”曹容仁笑道：“李相赫刚登基时，驻守下道的还不是裴皇后的弟弟，是位锋芒毕露、身手了得的蔡将军。从前我同他交过手，有些往来，听说了些传闻。不过都是陈年旧事，你只当听着玩儿罢。”

“咦，那位蔡将军后来怎么样了？”

“后来？许是同权势滔天的金相国不对付，便离开了。若他不走，裴家也起不来。这大约便是天意。”

“说起来，今天咱们好大的面子，竟能将远东大陆的人也请来。”

朴载赫听皇后讲得来了精神，鲤鱼打挺一般从曹容仁身上坐起来。他生在星国长在星国，兵荒马乱的年代好不容易捱了过去，便只顾着自保，自然是没有外出游历的功夫。今日一听，倒开了许多眼界，抱着心上人，缠着他给自己细说下去。

“你知道他们为什么来？自然是唯李相赫马首是瞻。”曹容仁分析道：“若论当今天下，可无一族比得过他李家与裴家。”

“他们竟也如此惧怕那位皇帝。”

“那大陆幅员辽阔，多国混战，厮杀十分激烈，出了皇与淀这两大枭雄。他们打得你死我活，两边都图谋扩张版图。好在势均力敌各有胜负，便互相牵制，不至一家独大。”

“到底波及不到我们这儿来。”朴载赫点头称是。

“你不知道。皇国的君主是位枭雄，在李相赫刚登基时，就从他手里吃过亏，自然是卧薪尝胆，必有一日要讨回来的。还有那淀国，极擅长于收买人心。你瞧见今天那小李将军了吧？有传言说，那边要的就是他，便借咱们这片弹丸之地，暗自结交呢。”

“果然是各有所图。”

“这些事，眼下似乎并不与我们相干。只是这些人物，没一个好对付的。今后免不了有冲突的时候，要尽早筹谋，以备不时之需。”

曹容仁说着，目光转向寝殿西面的墙上。将朴载赫送进宫后，崔相国便差人另给他打了一张弓箭。以羊角制成轻便柔韧的弓臂，雕以鱼鳞形的花纹；以马鬃制弓弦，白桦木制箭杆，水牛皮的箭筒上也刻着星国的纹章。此刻稳稳当当地挂在那面墙上，有意不使这个国家的主人懈怠。

朴载赫老实地将这些话记在心里，躺倒在他膝上，由下而上盯着心上人的脸看。烛光昏黄，照得那人一双剪水黑瞳透出温润光泽，被弯月一般的眼廓锁住，十分生动好看。朴载赫一面侥幸，心想自己何德何能；一面心底又滋长出无边勇气，差点要开始做星国就此一统半岛千秋万代的大梦来。

——好像因他的皇后来到他身边，自己这前途未卜的帝王之路，连带这命途多舛的国家，终于出现了一丝生机。

熏香和缓地烧着，也不知过了几更。两人耳鬓厮磨了一会，曹容仁开始觉得困倦，浑身不由自主地发起热来，两颊也红透了。他察觉到五脏六腑由内而外变得躁动不安，似乎突然意识到什么，双膝一动，将朴载赫撇开。

“哥——”

“你说老实话，往这里加了什么东西？”曹容仁板着脸指着熏香，朴载赫不敢不从实招来。

“就放了一点可以催、催情的香料……”

“……”曹容仁无语。

“我、我打听过了。”朴载赫还兀自委委屈屈地：“因为还不到你的潮期……”

“拜你所赐，现在便到了。”

曹容仁无奈地摸着后颈，踉跄地站起身来，双腿有些发软，跌进朴载赫怀里。对方比他高一截，胸膛宽广厚实，便将他整个拢进去，十分安稳舒适。朴载赫有些惭愧，他实在是等得太难捱了，因此动了些歪脑筋，此刻终于得偿所愿，直接抱着人一起倒在床上。

潮期被香料激发，身体的变化就来得特别快，快得让人难以承受。忍冬绵密的气味从床上向外扩散，曹容仁抓着朴载赫的肩膀，微微扭过头去露出光滑的脖颈。他身下某个地方开始湿润起来，后穴里已经难以忍受空虚地开始分泌粘液，将衣料弄脏一片。

朴载赫俯下身，从额头开始亲吻，一路经过弧度圆润的眉骨，挺拔的鼻尖，然后是一双薄唇。两人恋恋不舍地唇舌交缠一阵，嘴角牵连着银丝松开。随后朴载赫亲上曹容仁的侧颈，对准微红的腺体用力咬破，双手也开始拆解他的衣带。

契印成型，沉浸在酥麻与痛觉交错的幻象中，曹容仁贪婪地吸气。这是他第一次，清楚地感觉载赫的印香。那是不同于寻常乾元富有倾略性的气息，微咸微涩，湿润明快。好像来到海边，风飘上岸将浓郁到发苦的忍冬香气冲散。是海洋与植物的融合，水与木的交汇，在这一刻爆发。

“唔……”

“容仁哥别闭眼，看看我嘛。”

见对方闭着眼似乎有些冷淡，朴载赫立刻露出可怜兮兮的狗狗眼，将曹容仁的下巴扳正对着自己——相处这几个小时下来，他马上就发现皇后吃软不吃硬，看他的可怜相便会心软。被他轻轻捏着下巴，曹容仁双眼红红的，似乎快要哭出来，又似乎极力忍耐着什么。他觉得那模样十分妖娆，充满了风情，便贪婪地多盯一会，这才慢条斯理将手伸进曹容仁已经变湿的亵裤里。朴载赫掰开紧实挺翘的两片臀，不费力气地直接伸进两根手指，触及一片泥泞。

“……哈、哈啊……”

十分受用空虚的后穴被填充的触感，曹容仁不受控制地叫出了声。

“哥这张小嘴，真是让人心痒痒……是多怕被我发现呢。”

“你——你从……啊……哪里学、学的……这些话！”

“为了迎接哥哥，我可是费了好大一番功夫。”

朴载赫附在曹容仁耳边，却故意说得很大声。好在寝殿的隔音很好，墙壁用厚重的石砖砌成，殿外的侍卫什么也不会听见。

然而他没说自己做了很多功课，还拿出银两贿赂中道卿李民皓，要了黑市里流通的春宫图来看。朴载赫耐心又好奇地戳弄，模拟着缓慢进出，再将手指直推到底。柔嫩湿润的穴内依附他的手指涌动着，热切地欢迎外来者，又箍紧了不让它出来。他的手臂贴着湿滑的臀缝，每一次动作都按压在细嫩的皮肉上，带着轻微腥气的粘液很快蹭了上去，弄得黏糊糊的。

不过这是朴载赫所喜欢的——他似乎错估了用量，尚未燃尽的熏香彻底催化了两人的腺体。曹容仁不安地扭动着身子，感受着对方粗大的指节在自己体内各处戳弄，晕乎乎地喘息。他不喜欢现在的感觉，应该是更硬更粗更雄壮的玩意儿，会把里面的肉和粘液搅浑成一滩泥水，而不是现在这样，毫无温度地出入。

在作弄曹容仁上，朴载赫显示出了比做其他事时更充足的耐心，和更大的胆量。他的皇后固然好看，可朴载赫还想开发出更多，只有自己能看到的，更风情的另一面，以此作为他真真切切为自己所有的证明——一直到曹容仁泣不成声，完整的词语都说不出口，他才将手指抽出来，发出咕啾的水声。

朴载赫跪立在他身上，将两人亵裤褪下。半硬的阴茎迫不及待地跳出来，和曹容仁的抵在一起。曹容仁胸膛急促起伏着，张了张口想要说什么，朴载赫便耐心地听着，握住他手。

“……你过来，再近一点。”

曹容仁看得心砰砰跳，脱去上衣和朴载赫十指紧扣，索性将他拉向自己，果断地发出邀约。小巧的深红色茱萸就在眼前放大，有意邀请对方来仔细品尝。朴载赫贪婪地品尝果实，湿润挺翘的乳尖好像也变得滋味甘甜。

“嗯啊……”

朴载赫逐渐加重舌尖挑逗的力度，曹容仁伸手撸动着自己的，呻吟声也逐渐变尖，但这也只是前菜而已。曹容仁不是那种别扭的性格，面对朴载赫这样单纯火热的孩子，十分乐于全身心交付对方，况且他已有些困倦。趁着对方埋头在他胸前下功夫，他抬起双腿架上朴载赫肩上，暗示他快些进入正题。

“今天不过是我们的第一天，哥就这么着急。”

被催促的朴载赫恋恋不舍地抬起头来，小声嘟囔。他怀里的身躯又软又热，与他紧紧贴着，触及任何一处都使他心头一颤，迷恋其中。

“以后再慢慢玩。”曹容仁眼皮子打架，只顾着让他快些，却没注意自己说了什么让人浮想联翩的话。

“哥要说话算数。”朴载赫轻啄身下人微弯的嘴角，直起身子。他一手托住曹容仁的腰，胡乱抓了个床里侧的软枕垫在他身下。他强忍住让硬挺的性器在穴口故意磨蹭，由着蜜液将前端濡湿，小心地看着对方的脸色。

曹容仁的情欲早被挑到巅峰，被他一阵阵撩拨着，原先坚定的神智也开始涣散。却苦于潮期的身体软得像一滩泥，只好无可奈何地开口求他。

“快、快进来……载赫……要受不了了……”

“嗯……哥要好好感受我。”

听到这句话的下一秒，曹容仁温软的身体就被烫而坚硬的肉柱撑开了。性器被内壁蠕动的嫩肉纠缠不休，明明刚才放进手指时尚未这么热情。在软肉的推挤下，整根阴茎肏入深处，穴内黏腻的褶皱也被操开，丝毫没有阻塞。被填满得有些突然，朴载赫的尺寸惊人，让曹容仁只觉得自己的五脏六腑都被往上挤，差点喘不过气，不由自主地叫起来。

“呃啊！”

朴载赫丝毫没有迟缓，直接开始富有节奏地顶弄。虽然侧腰被牢牢地把握住，朴载赫每动一下都带着饥渴与焦灼，将人撞回床上。欲仙欲死的快感从结合处往两人身上蔓延，将仅剩不多的神智吞噬干净。

得到了最强烈的刺激，蜜液从穴内汩汩流出，成为最好的润滑剂。性器退回穴口，又一次被顺滑无阻地吞吃进去，突然触及到什么格外湿软处。朴载赫停滞了一下，曹容仁跟着身子一颤。再往深就是内腔，朴载赫迟疑地小声开口。

“要进去吗？会有点疼……哥能承受吗？”

“进来吧。”

曹容仁闭上眼，将头埋进朴载赫怀中，不知是出于全身涌起的快感还是心底酸涩，眼泪汹涌而出。哪怕只有三年，他至少要给朴载赫留下子嗣。

朴载赫抱紧他，对准内腔捅进去。紧致狭小的内腔是第一次被开发，挣扎着吃进去庞然大物。刚到一半，丝丝缕缕的痛感与快感绵密地涌上来，这是两个人都第一次感受到的，奇异又复杂的感觉。

“呜……啊、哈啊……啊！呃——”

痛意开始逐渐被打通四肢百骸的爽感盖过，曹容仁哭着叫得越来越大声。他伸直了双腿，一边叫喊一边大口地呼吸着，让腔肉从紧绷变得松弛，开始争先恐后地蠕动着贴近，忘我地吮吸，求它进得更深——

“容仁……”

浊液痉挛着灌满内腔，又顺着后穴和粘稠的蜜液混合成一股，缓慢地向床上各处流。朴载赫将礼节抛到脑后，直接叫他的名字，一遍又一遍。然而埋入体内深处的性器丝毫没有软下去的迹象，将已经被撑大的穴口磨得殷红，又因为每一下肏得过深，向外翻出一层层松软的褶皱。曹容仁觉得自己舒服得快要坏掉了，身体像是变成了延展性极好的容器，麻木地吞吐吸收，唯恐朴载赫的退出去。

朴载赫亲上曹容仁的眼角。他的皇后有双弯月般的眼睛，现在仿佛蒙上一层带着露水的夜雾，失焦地凝视他，仿佛就在咫尺，又好像遥远天际。

与此同时，结快速膨胀起来，填满了湿润的内腔。曹容仁嗓子快叫哑了，精力消耗殆尽。他最后迷迷糊糊丧失意识之前，又似乎听见了一句让人哭笑不得难以回应的话——

“多给我生几个孩子吧，容仁哥。我要把你困在这里，留在我身边，永远走不掉。”

TBC


End file.
